Recap Time
Recap Time, known in Japan as is an omake-esque corner which appears at the end of each episode after the ending sequence. It features the Yo-kai Medals of the Yo-kai which appeared in the episode, with a humoresque description of one or more of them starring Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan. List of Yo-kai Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *Most Yo-kai are featured in this section anyways, even if Nate doesn't receive their Yo-kai Medals: **Komajiro, who doesn't appear with Nate until EP027. **Kyubi, who doesn't meet Nate or give Nate his Medal until EP031. **Dracunyan, who is only part Nate's nightmare in EP042. **Venoct, who doesn't give Nate his Medal until EP053. **Goldenyan and Shadow Venoct, who only appear in Whisper's dream in EP067. Goldenyan appears with Nate in EP161, and Shadow Venoct meets Nate in EP186. **Statiking, Whapir, and Sumodon, who only appear in Inaho and USApyon's segments, possibly to make for no Yo-kai appearing in the main storyline. **Impass and Mr. Sandmeh, who only appear in Mr. Crabbycat's segment in EP110, possibly to make up for no Yo-kai appearing in the main storyline. **Android Yamada, who doesn't meet Nate or give Nate his Medal. **Kangaeroo, who doesn't meet Nate directly, he just inspirits Inaho. **Nyanmajo, who only appears as part of Inaho and USApyon's fiction story. **Reuknight, who only appears in Mr. Crabbycat's segment in EP176. **Zom B Chopper, Neko Nisei and Yamatobokeru who only appear in Indy Jaws' segment. **Kurekurepatra, the same happen with her, but she debuts in EP185. *Contrary to what it appears, not all the Yo-kai which appear in some episodes are featured in this segment, some notable cases being: **Baddinyan (most likely due to choosing to not befriend Nate, unlike Roughraff in EP003). **The Nosirs (two of them fly off into the sky and the leader merges with the normal Yo-kai Watch in EP007; they also do not appear in a game until Yo-kai Watch 2). **K'mon-K'mon (the EP027 recap does not show the Medallium, spending time away to focus on Jibanyan's Z Medals) however, he gave Nate his medal off-screen and Nate summoned him in EP139. **Sergeant Burly (despite clearly giving Nate his Yo-kai Medal in EP036 and the latter putting the medal in his medallium in EP038). **Mr. Crabbycat (most likely due to being portrayed as Jibanyan donning teacher clothing). **Snottle (most likely due to not appearing in a game until Yo-kai Watch 2), however, he is later featured in the EP120 recap, albeit with no medal; he gave Nate and Inaho his medal off-screen; his medal is registered in Inaho's medallium in EP148; and Nate used his medal in EP151. **The Messyrai (most likely due to dirtying Nate's house from Jibanyan's influence in EP050; they also do not appear in a game until Yo-kai Watch 3. **Minochi (most likely due to making Katie jealous of Nate, making several Yo-kai jealous, and being eaten by Hungramps and Grubsnitch in EP082). **Droplette (despite clearly appearing and encountering Whisper in EP091; the reasoning for this may be because of the focus on the Song Medals). **Bushiper (most likely due to not having a medal). **Karayaburi (most likely due to being cracked). **Nagatha (despite clearly giving Nate her Yo-kai Medal in EP104, on top of debuting in Yo-kai Watch); however, in the Recap Time of the next episode, her Yo-kai medal appears before Inchicken's. **Packer (most likely due to embarrassing Nate by pulling out his jeans zipper and being hit by Whisper in EP116). **Frostina (most likely due to being portrayed as Blizzaria without her Glacial Clip). **Ye Kabe (most likely due to not having a medal). **Unbelievabou (despite clearly appearing and encountering Inaho in EP132). **The Fruitnyans (Melonyan, Oranyan, Kiwinyan, Grapenyan, Strawbnyan, and Watermelnyan), the Gemnyans (Sapphinyan, Emenyan, Rubinyan, Topanyan, and Dianyan), Kintaronyan, and Urashimanyan (most likely due to getting angry at Nate and Whisper in EP161). **Fuu2 (most likely due to being portrayed as Nate in his Yo-kai form). **Any Boss Yo-kai, befriendable in the games or not. **Any Hagure Yo-kai, except Android Yamada. **Any Kuroi Yo-kai, except Black Jibanyan, Black Komasan, and Kemushi-Otoko. **Any Wicked Yo-kai. **Any Dream Medal that didn't appear in the recap of EP130, aren't registered in medallium, escept Illuminoct's. * Any medals Nate gets in the movies aren't in medallium. They're Hovernyan, Lord Enma, and Koalanyan (The only confirmed). *Shadow Venoct is the only Yo-kai to have his same medal re-registered in a recap. This happened in EP067 and EP186. *In the English Dub of EP038, Verygoodsir's Medal ironically wasn't changed until it was seen in the recap. *In the English Dub of EP043, Elder Bloom's Medal was a Z Medal instead of a normal Medal. This was an error. *Badude makes an appearance in the recap of EP076, despite not appearing in the series at all. This could have been an error, as his recolor, Bruff, has appeared in the anime previously. *Nate doesn't get the medallium until EP004, yet he has it in the recaps prior to the episode. *Every time Nate gains a new Medallium, his old one can be seen in the background in the next recap. *EP025, EP055, and EP083 are the only recaps to not feature a medallium. In EP025, Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan were on the house roof. In EP055, there was a heart-shaped box with a card next to it on the floor. In EP083, Jibanyan, Robonyan F, and Blizzaria were on a snowy mountain. *Altrough that is for children, in the Japanase version, are very subliminal messages (as in EP039, EP094, EP106, EP179). *From time to time, the Yo-kai Medallium is changed for another one: **The Red Medallium appears from EP001 - EP019. **The Blue Medallium appears from EP020 - EP090. **The Black Medallium appears from EP091 - EP129. **The Mysterious Files Medallium appears from EP130 - EP178. **The Blue Medallium re-appears (but with another tribe ilumination around the medals) from EP179-present. *In the original Japanese version, the Yo-kai's name can be seen near the tribe symbol. This was removed in the English Dub. *The Recap Time isn't available in Spanish. *Since Springdale takes place in North America for the English dub, the geography is changed. *The English-dubbed versions of these are uploaded to the official YouTube channel after an episode airs on Disney XD in the West Coast of the US.Category:Lists Category:Anime